A NEW LIFE
by divainpink
Summary: UMM HI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. i am really bad at summaries so just check my story out please. if u have any suggestions on how to make my story better go ahead and tell me
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please dont hate me if my first one is that good


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie: **lo wht time do we have to be at the office

**loren:** Kelly just texted me we have to be here in 30 mins

**eddie: **What will we do until then

**loren: **Maybe this ( As she leans in to kiss him )

**20 mins later**

**loren:** Oh my gosh eddie we have 10 minutes to get ready ( as she pulls away from him)

**eddie:** come lo lets hurry up and get ready

**Eddie comes downstairs in a gray v-neck gray skinny jeans and vans. Loren comes down in a pink crop top white shorts and sandals.**

**Eddie: **As always you look beautiful

**loren: **You dont look to bad yourself

**They both got in the elevator said hi to jeffery and left for the office. As they walk in the office they were surprised by who was there.**

**Thank u to those who read this. Sorry this is so short like i said before this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. let me know wht u think.**


	3. Chapter 3

As** they walk in to the office Chole was standing right there.**

**Chole:** Well if it isn't Valley girl

**Loren:** And if it isn't the no good gold digger chole carter

**Chole: **Eddie you are going to let her talk to me like that

**Eddie though it was funny and hot how loren stood up to Chole.**

**Eddie:** Chole I think it would be best if you just leave now

**Chole:** Eddie please take me back I love you. Chole said lying she just wanted him for his money

**Eddie: **Chole I don't love you know more you lied and cheated on me. Edde said close to yelling

**Loren: **Chole get over him he will never take you back so get that through your thick skull

**Chole: **Know one asked you Valley girl

**Eddie:** don't talk to her like that

**Loren:** It is ok eddie someone likes getting there but kicked

**Chole:** And what are u going to do valley girl

**In one quick motion Loren's hand connected with Choles face. Eddie sat there surprised and shock. Chole got up and wal out the door giving Loren the this isn't over look. After the meeting they went home.**

**Loren: **Eddie

**Eddie: **yes

**Loren: **Do you think Chole will ever leave us alone

**Eddie:** Hopefully she will one day ( he said as pulling loren into his lap and kissing her )

**Loren parted from eddie and ran upstairs.**

**Eddie:** Loren tate you will be the death of me ( yelling upstairs to her)

**Loren:** I know ( she says giggling)

**Eddie got up from the couch and ran upstairs to go get Loren but went up there and couldn't find her. Then heard laughing coming from the closet.**

**Eddie:** I wonder where loren went ( then quickly opened the closet and grad loren and start tickling her on the bed )

**Loren: **Eddie... stop... it

**Eddie:** What is the magic word

**Loren:** please... eddie ...stop it

**Then eddie stop tickling loren and they both went to sleep peacefully**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please dont hate me if my first one is that good


	5. Chapter 6

**Eddie woke up the next morning to Loren still sleeping. He got out of bed and went downstairs to attempt to cook. He got out of the bed with out awaking Loren up and went down stairs. There was pancake batter all over the floor and counter and stuff burning on the stove.**

**Loren: What is that smell she said sleepily**

**She got out of the bed to see Eddie in the kitchen cover in all types off stuff.**

**Loren: What are you doing she say trying not to laugh**

**Eddie: trying to cook us breakfast**

**Loren: Consider this your day off and let me finish cooking while you go clean up while pushing him out the kitchen**

**Eddie: fine**

**Loren finishes cooking when eddie walks down the stairs.**

**Eddie: Lo it smells delicious**

**Loren: Thank you now eat up before it gets cold.**

**They finish eating and go get ready. Loren is wearing a black tank top, white shorts and black flip flops. Eddie comes down in a grey V-neck gray skinny jeans and black vlados ( they are a type of shoe)**

**Eddie: what time do we have to be at the photo shoot.**

**Loren: 3:30 and it is 2:00.**

**Eddie: I wonder what we could do during that time.**

**Loren: I think I have an idea ( loren was about to lean in she ran in the kitchen )**

**Eddie : Loren Tate you will be the death of me**

**Loren : I know**

**Eddie gets up and goes in the kitchen to get loren. While Loren wasn't looking eddie grab spray on whip cream but he didn't know that Loren had the spray on cheese behind her back.**

**Eddie: Lo come her**

**Loren: okay **

**Eddie was about to spray loren but loren had already sprayed him. **

**Eddie: you are going down **

**Loren: You can try but you are not going to win.**

**Eddie: I am a duran I always win**

**Loren: we will see about that **

**After 20 mins off having a food fight the door bell rings.**

**Loren: eddie... stop I have to ...get the... door**

**When Loren opens the door she finds Melissa standing there looking at.**

**Melissa: What happened in here**

**Loren: Nothing**

**Melissa: are you sure you are covered in food**

**Loren: mel what time is it**

**Melissa: 3:00 why**

**Loren: because I have to be at a photo shoot in 30 mins I have to go get changed be right back**

**Eddie: hey mel where loren go **

**Mel: upstairs to get ready for the photo shoot**

**Eddie: oh snap be right back got to go change**

**Loren comes back with a black romper and black pumps with her hair curled lightly. Eddie comes downstairs in a black V-neck and white skinny jeans with vans.**

**Loren: Melissa you want to come to the photo shoot**

**Melissa: why wouldn't I **

**Hey guys I tried to make it a little longer ummm sorry if I spelled anything wrong and see you next time.**


	6. Photo shoot

**In the limo the shared stories and talk about each other. **

**Driver: We r at Mk**

**Eddie: Thank you**

**Loren: Melissa did you bring your camera**

**mel: i never leave home with out it**

**When they walked in to MK they see pele running around with outfits on a cart Kelly and jake deeply into a convo on there phone and max talking nora.**

**Max: hey Eddie lo and Mel he said while looking there direction and signaling them to come over.**

**Eddie: hey poppa max **

**max: how is my son doing**

**Eddie: great he said with holding Loren waist**

**max: how is my to lovely girls doing **

**good they said unison **

**Nora: so Loren are you exicited for the photo shoot**

**lo: nervous and exicited **

**Eddie: lo you are going to. Do react there is no need tho be nervous**

**lo: thanks Eddie **

**mel: lo I have an idea how about while you do the photo shoot can film it.**

**lo: sure go head knock yourself out**

**Kelly: Loren there are 5 outfits you need top pick 2 off them she said while not looking up from her ipad.**

**lo: ok **

**eddie: can I come**

**lo: as long as there is no funny business**

**eddie: fine he said sadly**

**lo: I like this one Eddie pick another one I should wear**

**eddie: this one **

**lo: that one is pretty to so for the photo shoot I will wear this one and that one**

**Loren picked out a black tight fitted dress with black sparkly pumps Eddie pick out a strapless pink shirt that was tight at the top and loose at the bottom with white jeggings and pink pumps**

**Eddie: now that you pick your outfits we can do this he said while leaning in to kiss loren.**

**lo: eddie I said no funny business**

**kelly: lo the photo shoot starts in 20 minutes so put on your first outfit she said yelling through the door**

**lo: ok she said yelling back to Kelly through the door**

**Loren put the outfit on she pick first.**

**camera dude: hi Loren I will be doing your photo shoot for today**

**lo: nice to meet you**

**camera dude: Loren can you stand infront of this white screen for me please**

**Lo: sure thing**

**camera dude: now go ahead and work it**

**After she changed into her second outfit and took pictures her eddie and Mel left and went back to the penthouse they laugh and watch movies.**

**Lo: all man there is no more ice cream left**

**eddie: look in the freezer there should be more**

**lo: ok **

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

**Mel: I got it when she opened the door she was blown away by who was there**

**sorry guys I did not update in a while I started to type a new chapter on my iPad but then it froze and took me back to my home screen and everything I type got lost and I was to lazy to restype everything so here you go. O and by the way if the r any errors sorry the iPad keeps doing the stupid auto correct and putting wrong. Words were they don't belong**


	7. Best friends

**Ian: Hello is my mate Eddie here**

**mel: uuuhhhh...yea she said surprised at how cute the guy was at the door**

**Eddie : Ian may man he said coming down the stairs**

**Ian: long time no see**

**eddie: when did you get here**

**Ian: this morning**

**Eddie: How about we catch up on somethings**

**Ian: yea**

**Loren: Eddie I don't see it she said clearly not aware of Ian sitting on the couch**

**Ian: so Eddie you never told me who the to beautiful woman I have seen in your house especially the one who opened the door.**

**Mel: that beauty is me my name is Melissa but my friends call me mel she said walking down the stairs because she was eavesdropping and overheard them talking about her**

**Lo: and the other beauty is me Loren but you can call me lo**

**Eddie: now you have meet my beautiful girlfriend **

**Ian: hold on which one**

**eddie: Loren is my girlfriend **

**Mel: how could you not tell they are always together she said while looking through her camera**

**Ian : you like taking pictures he said while looking at Mel who was on her camera**

**Mel: well I am really into videoing and film making**

**Ian: oh I am a photographer **

**Mel: really she said surprised**

**While Mel and Ian shared pictures and videos Loren and Eddie were talking about random stuff.**

**Eddie: you know we should all go to rumor.**

**loren: good idea that way you and Ian can catch up and stuff**

**eddie: we can go around 8**

**loren: then that means we have to get ready now because it is 7:40**

**eddie: alright then come on let's go get ready**

**loren: Mel we pare going to rumor so I am going to get ready**

**mel: ok**

**loren and Eddie went upstairs to get ready Eddie came down in a whit shirt black skinny jeans and white vlados. Loren came down in pink crop white shorts and pink flats.**

**eddie: everybody ready**

**yea they said in unison**

**Eddie: then let's go**

**they all went in the evaluator said bye to Jeffery and got in the lwhen they they got to the place the sat down and talk.**

**Eddie: so Ian my man where did you get back from this time**

**Ian: Florida **

**Eddie: so how was it down there**

**ian: nice and sunny and cute girls**

**eddie: same old Ian **

**mel: Ian when did u get into photographing **

**SEE you guys next time. I will try to update as often as I can.**


	8. Besties

**Ian: Hello is my mate Eddie here**

**mel: uuuhhhh...yea she said surprised at how cute the guy was at the door**

**Eddie : Ian may man he said coming down the stairs**

**Ian: long time no see**

**eddie: when did you get here**

**Ian: this morning**

**Eddie: How about we catch up on somethings**

**Ian: yea**

**Loren: Eddie I don't see it she said clearly not aware of Ian sitting on the couch**

**Ian: so Eddie you never told me who the to beautiful woman I have seen in your house especially the one who opened the door.**

**Mel: that beauty is me my name is Melissa but my friends call me mel she said walking down the stairs because she was eavesdropping and overheard them talking about her**

**Lo: and the other beauty is me Loren but you can call me lo**

**Eddie: now you have meet my beautiful girlfriend**

**Ian: hold on which one**

**eddie: Loren is my girlfriend**

**Mel: how could you not tell they are always together she said while looking through her camera**

**Ian : you like taking pictures he said while looking at Mel who was on her camera**

**Mel: well I am really into videoing and film making**

**Ian: oh I am a photographer**

**Mel: really she said surprised**

**While Mel and Ian shared pictures and videos Loren and Eddie were talking about random stuff.**

**Eddie: you know we should all go to rumor.**

**loren: good idea that way you and Ian can catch up and stuff**

**eddie: we can go around 8**

**loren: then that means we have to get ready now because it is 7:40**

**eddie: alright then come on let's go get ready**

**loren: Mel we pare going to rumor so I am going to get ready**

**mel: ok**

**loren and Eddie went upstairs to get ready Eddie came down in a whit shirt black skinny jeans and white vlados. Loren came down in pink crop white shorts and pink flats.**

**eddie: everybody ready**

**yea they said in unison**

**Eddie: then let's go**

**they all went in the evaluator said bye to Jeffery and got in the lwhen they they got to the place the sat down and talk.**

**Eddie: so Ian my man where did you get back from this time**

**Ian: Florida**

**Eddie: so how was it down there**

**ian: nice and sunny and cute girls**

**eddie: same old Ian**

**mel: Ian when did u get into photographing**

**SEE you guys next time. I will try to update as often as I can.**


End file.
